ESTAFA DE AMOR
by DanisitaM
Summary: Tres jóvenes de bajos, muuuy bajos recursos, harán un último intento para conseguir los fondos necesarios para lograr sus sueños. Quizás eso involucre mentir y estafar a 3 inocentes señoritas, aunque...¿quien dice que los que terminan estafados no son ellos mismos?
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, a la doña, a la tía, a la sensei….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.

**ESTAFA DE AMOR**

\- Capítulo 1 de 3 -

_._

_._

_Había una vez, en Tokyo, Japón, tres jóvenes camino a uno de los bares más exclusivos de la ciudad. Podrían ser fácilmente confundido con modelos. De hecho constantemente eran confundidos con modelos. Tristemente jamás por una agencia real, ya que eso hubiera resuelto muchos de sus problemas *cof* eran pobres *cof*. Caminando a paso confiado, casi casi uno podría oír la canción "Go" de Moby, sonando detrás de ellos al compás de sus movimientos. Son la visión perfecta. Un poco más y parecería que estaban caminando en cámara lenta, con la brisa perfecta moviendo sus cabellos en el aire. _

Momento arruinado por el joven de la izquierda, enfundado en un traje color gris cálido, zapatos café obscuros y unos lentes de sol con armadura dorada, dando el toque final con una simpática bufanda ligera en color amarillo mostaza. Refunfuñando, se para en seco para volver a acomodar dicha bufanda por milésima vez.

—No se porque Ranko dijo que me pusiera esto, ¡me veo ridículo! —tal es su frustración con la inocente prenda que casi termina ahorcándose el mismo.

—Ryoga, ¡deja eso en paz! — el chico caminando al centro, ataviado en un impecable traje de tres piezas color azul índigo, zapatos color café camello, y con sus cabellos negros peinados en una simpática trenza, golpea sin misericordia la parte trasera de la cabeza de Ryoga, en un intento para que deje de acomodarse la bufanda, desacomodando sus propios lentes oscuros en el proceso —Ranko sabe mil veces mas que tu, o yo, que es lo que la gente con dinero usa! Aparte de que todo esto es un préstamo, no podemos dañar la ropa.

_**Narradora**: ¿Dije que eran pobres? Eran MUY pobres. Rehusaban las bolsas de té más de una vez. _

—Ya sé que es ropa prestada Ranma, pero me siento incómodo, este plan tuyo es una locura, no importa que traiga puesto un traje de Ermenegildo Ese..

—Zegna, ignorante —corrige el tercer miembro del grupo, Mousse, el más alto de los tres. Una importación china, midiendo mas de 1.90cm, en un traje negro combinado con una camisa de cuello tipo "mao". Largo cabello negro suelto, sedoso y brilloso, la envidia de muchos que sufren de calvicie.

—…como sea, COMO SE DIGA, ¡no importa! El punto es que el plan de Ranma es una tontería, no va a funcionar, no importa como estemos vestidos.

—Va a funcionar, ¡no seas así Ryoga! No tenemos más opciones, esto lo hemos discutido una y otra vez.

—Yo no creo que vaya a funcionar —dice Mousse, mientras se limpia sus lentes oscuros de Armani con la manga de su traje Hugo Boss —sin embargo es mejor a no hacer nada.

—Ya ves, dos contra uno —presume Ranma, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, ¡es uno contra uno contra uno! Yo digo que es una pérdida de nuestro tiempo, Mousse literal está resignado —Ryoga estaba tan metido en su drama, que estaba jalándose el cabello con las manos -¡tú eres el único que piensa que esta INCREIBLEMENTE ESTÚPIDA IDEA va a servir!

—Ok, esta bien, tú ganas Ryoga —con frustración, Ranma lanza sus brazos al aire —regresemos a nuestro departamento, donde no tenemos NI camas, donde compartimos una cobija, donde de milagro tenemos por lo menos 3 platos individuales…

_**Narradora**: Cuando Ranma quiere, puede ser una verdadera drama queen._

—No seas tan exagerado Ranma —suspira Mousse —si tenemos 3 cobijas.

—…perdone, emperador de China, donde tenemos 3 cobijas, PERO UN SOLO FUTÓN, a rompernos la espalda trabajando 17 trabajos cada quien, y donde jamás llegaremos a donde queremos llegar. ¿O ya se te olvidó? ¿Nuestro sueño? ¿Nuestras metas?

—No las he olvidado —refunfuño Ryoga —pero quizás haya otra manera de conseguirlas.

—Ya hemos probado todo, Ryoga —la voz de Ranma se oía ligeramente desesperanzada y frustrada —y solo nos queda hacer esto. Hacer este "sacrificio".

—Es mentir Ranma, y yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con ello —dijo Mousse mientras veía la cara decaída de Ryoga —si, también quiero salir de esa caja de zapatos que llamamos departamento. También quiero cumplir nuestro sueño. Y tener una cama en lugar de un futón de cuarta mano…compartido entre tres…Pero no sé si ser deshonestos para hacerlo valga la pena.

—Es sólo para meter el pie en la puerta —un observador casual podía sentir el hambre de éxito que corría por las venas de Ranma mientras se explicaba —Es sólo eso. Para que por primera vez no nos corran sin ni siquiera oír nuestros nombres. Por favor, se los pido por favor, hagámos éste último intento. Si no conseguimos nada…prometo no volver a intentar nada así. Conseguiremos aún más trabajos, y aunque nos tome mil veces más de tiempo..

—De acuerdo Ranma —lo interrumpió Ryoga al mismo tiempo que Mousse asentía con la cabeza —tu speech motivacional ha funcionado. Entraremos contigo. Haremos lo que discutimos —los ojos azules de Ranma brillaron de la emoción —pero si de inmediato se dan cuenta que no estamos diciendo toda la verdad, nos salimos. No continuaremos con esta farsa.

—Me parece bien. Eres rudo, pero justo Hibiki.

Retomando su previo ritmo de caminata, se volvieron a encaminar hacia el restaurante. Una última revisión en el reflejo de una vitrina los llenó de confianza. Si, nadie dudaría de quienes son. Nadie dudaría de que no pertenecen.

_Narradora: Seguro se preguntaran de qué demonios están hablando nuestros tres personajes. Lástima que no se los diré. Sólo puedo corroborar que sí, comparten un futón previamente usado entre los tres. Es extremadamente conveniente durante el invierno._

Abriendo la puerta del bar, la pobre anfitriona no tenía cómo defenderse cuando tres especímenes como los que se encontraban frente a ella, caminaron con confianza hacia el interior del lugar. Una sonrisa del chico de la pañoleta amarilla, un "que tal" del chino con cabellera larga, terminando con un guiño del bombón de trenza y ojos azules. Solo pudo sonreír levemente antes de colapsar por completo en el piso detrás de la recepción, sobre todo después de apreciar tales retaguardias. Con una temblorosa mano le escribió a todas sus amigas el siguiente texto, "status: colapso por exceso de guapura Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ"

Caminando con confianza entre la gente, el trío de bajos recursos localiza a sus presas.

.

.

*Flashback*

Tres tristes figuras sentadas alrededor de una mesa baja, rodeados de cientos de revistas amarillistas, periódicos, y sobras de los múltiples restaurantes donde los tres tienen algún tipo de trabajo.

—Okay, creo que lo tengo. Estas 3 son nuestra mejor opción. Podemos atacar en conjunto —con una confiada sonrisa, Ranma coloca sus manos tras su cabeza —quizás esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

—A ver, quienes son —un desinteresado Ryoga le contesta, mientras escarba el fondo del contener de arroz frito que trajo a casa hoy. Extasiado, ya que logró encontrar un camarón dentro del empaque. De hecho, el único camarón dentro del empaque —porque nunca hay más camarones en las sobras —dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Porque lo más común es el cerdo, pero por alguna razón te rehusas a comerlo —Mousse mira con malicia a Ryoga mientras sorbe su té —mhhh, ¡tercera vez que uso esta bolsa y aún tiene algo de sabor!

_**Narradora**: la razón por la cual Ryoga detesta a los cerdos es una hilarante, compleja, bien estructurada y fascinante historia. Los hará reír y llorar. Lástima que ésta no es esa historia. _

Frustrado, Ranma golpea con sus palmas la mesa —ya, pongan atención! —limpiando su garganta, agarra el block de notas donde tiene todos su apuntes, y tratando de entender su propia pésima escritura, comienza a leer en voz alta.

PERFIL #1

Nombre: Sēdal, Shampoo

Descripción física: 1.63cm, cabello largo, morado. Ojos carmesí.

—Seguro se lo pinta—interrupción provista por alguien que sigue buscando camarones en su comida.

—Deben ser contactos de color —interrupción provista por alguien que verá si una cuarta vez usando la misma bolsa de té afectará demasiado el sabor.

—CALLENSÉ, déjenme continuar —discusión terminada por alguien que por primera vez en su vida, ha hecho un trabajo de investigación completo y está genuinamente sentido que no lo están tomando en serio.

Edad: 25 años

Razón por interés: heredera a imperio de restaurantes de comida rápida china. Originalmente de China también.

Valor estimado: 1.2 billones de yenes en potencia.

Plus: buena figura, enamoradiza (con más de 21 novios en los últimos 8 meses)

—Wow, sale con muuuuuchos atletas de alto prestigio...-siii, ¡un camarón más!

—Y todos parecen ser montañas en comparación a ella…¿estás llorando porque encontraste otro camarón?

—¡Que me dejen continuar!

Contras: una vez dejó tan mal a un ex-novio que terminó en el hospital. Jamás engañen a una experta en las artes marciales.

—Paso, soy demasiado joven para morir.

—Paso, soy demasiado bello para morir.

—No pueden pasar, si ella se interesa en alguno de nosotros, ese alguien deberá de responder. Aunque…procuren llevar un botiquín de primeros auxilios a sus citas.

* * *

—Ranma —dice un abochornado Ryoga —pégate más a la derecha, estás demasiado pegado a mi.

—Ryoga, ¿acaso te incomoda tener un cuerpo tan perfecto como el mío al lado tuyo? —la clásica sonrisa engreída de Saotome hace su acto de presencia —¿Hay algo que nos quieras confesar? Y si me hago más a la derecha, ¡terminaré fuera de la tina!

—Agh esta bien, entonces tú Mousse, muévete más a la izquierda.

—Ryoga —responde Mousse empujando unos lentes empañados hacia su frente —si me hago más a la izquierda también terminaré fuera de la tina. Si no te hubieras perdido en el camino, no habrías acabado en el centro, como siempre.

_**Narradora**: ya que el costo de agua caliente es elevado, el baño siempre es una actividad grupal. Si lo miran de manera positiva, ¡están siendo muy ecológicos!_

—Okay —estirando un brazo, Ranma agarra su block de notas para continuar con su detallada investigación —la segunda chica en la que nos enfocaremos es ésta.

PERFIL #2

Nombre: Unryu, Akari

Descripción física: 1.68cm, cabello verde con mechones rosados. Ojos verdes también.

Edad: 25 años

Razón por interés: heredera a imperio de ganadería especializados en los cerdos.

—Oh, ella está hecha para Ryoga —la malicia china no conoce límites.

—Odiaría que se te rompieran los lentes de nuevo, Mousse —responde Ryoga entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ustedes son el peor equipo del mundo —el desgane en la voz de Ranma es tan aparente, que sus compañeros bajan sus cabezas en señal de disculpa.

Valor estimado: 1.6 billones de yenes en potencia.

Plus: chica decente, ama a los animales, tiene una pequeña granja de puros cerdos negros que cría para competencias.

Contras: siguiendo su cuenta de Instagram…

—¿Instagram?! ¿De donde sacaste datos para ver cosas en internet?

—¡¿Podemos costearnos tales lujos?!

Contras:…como decía, siguiendo su cuenta en Instagram, quizás su amor por los cerdos es algo exagerado. Al punto en que creo que los ama más que a los hombres Hasta su baño de visitas tiene papel tapiz con la temática de cerdos. Y no tiene una sola foto con un chico, a diferencia de Shampoo que tenía cientos…así que habrá que ser directos.

_**Narradora**: Ranma se conectó a una red abierta afuera de un Starbucks en Ginza. Mientras veía con antojo todos los cafés y postres que había dentro del establecimiento. La gente dentro del establecimiento estaba verdaderamente incómoda. _

* * *

—Y ahora, la última chica en mi lista. Probablemente nuestra mejor opción —dice Ranma con media sonrisa.

—¿Por? —pregunta Ryoga mientras acomoda la almohada bajo su cabeza. Esta noche le toca la almohada buena y la felicidad por ello es innegable.

—Por dos razones —levanta sus dedos para enumerar —Una, es una Tendo. Dos, es mejor amiga de Shampoo y de Akari.

—Una Tendo….de los Dojo Tendo?! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo sus compañeros de cama.

—Así es. Una de las tres herederas de los Dojo Tendo. Son tres hermanas, la mayor ya está casada con un médico de una prominente familia, y la de en medio tiene una relación con otro heredero, un Kuno.

—Ah —suelta desdeñosamente Ryoga —sólo salen con gente pudiente.

—Exactamente —responde Ranma con un aire lúgubre.

—¿Cómo descubriste que son amigas? —pregunta Mousse rascándose la barbilla. —Y, ¿acaso tu plan es que ataquemos al mismo tiempo ya que las tres se conocen?

—Porque ha salido en las redes de las otras dos. Aunque poco. Shampoo tiende a subir puras selfies de ella misma y de ella con sus novios, Akane y Akari solo salen cortadas en los extremos de las fotografías. Akari….95% de sus fotos son de cerdos, pero en ocasiones tiene fotos con las otras dos. Y si, lo ideal es que pudiéramos acercarnos a ellas al mismo tiempo. Escuchen:

PERFIL #3

Nombre: Tendo, Akane.

Descripción física: 1.65cm, cabello negro corto.

Edad: 25 años

Razón por interés: heredera a imperio de dojos nacionales.

Valor estimado: 2.3 billones de yenes en potencia.

Plus: ya está en el negocio de las artes marciales, con ellos como patrocinadores, llegaríamos muy lejos.

Contras: como Akari, no se le conoce de que tenga muchas parejas. Y parece obsesionada con experimentos científicos, y de ese tipo de cosas no sabemos nada.

—Experimentos…¿científicos? —pregunta Ryoga, mientras se acurruca bajo su cobija.

—Si Ranma —Mousse también se está acomodando, haciéndose un ovillo al lado de Ryoga —¿a que te refieres?

—Pues sube puras fotos de cosas que parece que explotaron, aunque las monta sobre platos de comida. Muy peculiar —cruzando sus brazos bajo su cabeza, Ranma mira al techo —

el resto de sus fotos son de visitas a los dojos, y algunas de su familia. Entonces, ¿que opinan?

—¿Porque no estamos los 3 solo enfocándonos en Akane? —quitándose los lentes y dejándolos al lado de su almohada, Mousse voltea a ver a Ranma —Tú mismo lo dijiste, es la mejor opción. ¿No sería lo más inteligente que la intentáramos conquistar los tres?. De esa manera, aumentamos nuestras posibilidades.

—Mousse —dice Ryoga girando sus ojos —le estás hablando a un par de zapatos….

—No es una mala idea…-responde Ranma rascándose la mejilla —pero si nos rechaza a los tres, es también bueno que tengamos más opciones de chicas. Alguna tiene que caer con alguno de nosotros.

—Ranma…

—Ahora estás volteando a ver una de las bolsas de comida Mousse…

—¡Déjame en paz Hibiki! ¡Tu te pierdes para llegar a la puerta! A lo que iba, Ranma, ¿exactamente que es lo que quieres lograr con esto?.

_**Narradora**: si el plan de Ranma les parece absurdo e incoherente. Es por que lo es. Pero si no fuera así, no sería un plan de Ranma. _

—Quiero que conquistemos a una heredera, para que nos presente con su familia. Así nos podemos saltar a todos: las secretarias que nos cuelgan el teléfono, los asistentes que nos dicen que hemos marcado el número equivocado…a los gorillas de vigilancia que nos arrojan de la entrada de sus corporativos…y hablar directamente con quienes controlan el dinero. Explicaremos que somos los mejores artistas marciales del mundo (en potencia), solo necesitamos el apoyo financiero de alguna empresa para poder dedicarnos a practicar y a ganar torneos sin parar. En lugar de tener que trabajar 17 trabajos, 7 días a la semana. Tendremos que pretender que tenemos dinero para poder llamar su atención, ¡pero podemos hacerlo! Les haremos pensar que ya somos exitosos. El segundo en que nos den el dinero, eso ya no será una mentira.

— Tienes un punto ahí, ¿cuantas veces nos han lanzado a la calle los jefes de seguridad? —inconscientemente Ryoga se comienza a sobar la cabeza, aún tiene el chichón de la ultima vez.

—O cuando finalmente contactamos con un asistente personal de algún vicepresidente…quieren usar nuestros cuerpecitos —cohibido, Mousse se arropa aún más —quién diría que tantos asistentes personales serían unos pervertidos. Seguro tienen un club o algo.

_**Narradora**: si, si lo tienen. Sus reuniones mensuales son en hoteles muy refinados. Serán pervertidos pero tienen clase._

— Estamos literal estafando a gente inocente, pretendiendo ser algo que no somos. Y que pasará cuando nos den el dinero? ¿Romperemos con las chicas? ¿Seguiremos con ellas?

—Una cosa a la vez, Mousse —responde Ranma con un aura de gran sabiduría.

—Es porque no sabes, ¿verdad Saotome?

—Callate y duerme Hibiki —el aura de sabiduría de Ranma fue completamente erradicada —que mañana iremos a ver a Ranko en la tienda boutique donde trabaja. Necesitaremos de su ayuda también. Nuestras vícti….objetivos…van a ir a un evento de pura gente rica el sábado en la noche. Y nosotros iremos también. Ahí haremos nuestra primera jugada.

—¿Exactamente cuántos sitios en internet y revistas de chismes tuviste que investigar para saber eso? —pregunta Mousse.

—Demasiados...pero sabían que -NOMBRE REDACTADO POR CUESTIONES LEGALES- se ha operado la nariz 4 veces?

*Final de flashback*

.

.

Acomodándose la bufanda una última vez, Ryoga Hibiki se ve listo.

Cambiando sus lentes oscuros de diseñador por unos normales, quitándose el polvo de uno de sus hombros, Mousse Lò-rial, se ve decidido.

Crujiendo sus nudillos, moviendo su cara de un lado a otro, Ranma Saotome, camina con confianza hacia la barra, donde se encuentran las tres mujeres pueden cambiar sus destinos.

.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA!**

Holiiiiiiiiii.

De nuevo un one-shot se ha cruzado por mi camino! Me disculpo por todos los que esperan que actualice Capturando, prometo que no pasa de la próxima semana!

Es que tenía que escribir este, ya que fue un reto lanzado por la pagina de Fanfics y Fanarts Ranma Latinoamericano, inspirado en un fanart...hecho por moi!

Si gustan verlo, pásenle a mi cuenta de twitter o instagram, (arroba) danisita_mb

Son los tres chicos ataviados como modelos de GQ.

Ya que lo terminé taaaaaaaan a último minuto….mi super beta de confianza **Shojoranko**, solo leyó el principio. Así que….me disculpo si no está a la altura de siempre **postura del tigre caído**.

Se supone que tengo que escribirlo en 3 partes, así que veremos si los chicos logran su objetivo de no ser pobres!


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, a la doña, a la tía, a la sensei….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.

**ESTAFA DE AMOR**

\- Capítulo 2 de 3 -

.

.

—¿Mousse, como acabamos aquí? ¿Así?

—¿A que te refieres Ryoga?¿Te refieres a estar amarrados, con los ojos vendados, en nuestra ropa interior, en lo que creo es la azotea de un edificio?

—Ajá.

—Ah, eso es fácil. Es culpa de Ranma.

—Claro.

—...lo siento.

—Siente ésto imbécil.

—…...ouch.

**Narradora**: no es una azotea. Es un "_roof garden_". En plena remodelación. Así que es una confusión comprensible. Pero creo que tenemos que regresar un par de horas para que esto tenga sentido. Vamos de vuelta al inicio de la noche.

A paso lento, Mousse, Ryoga y Ranma se acercaron a la barra donde estaban brindando las chicas.

Carraspeando, y bajando su voz como tres octavos, Ranma inicia el ataque —esta noche, deben de faltar tres ángeles en el cielo, porque las tengo frente de mi.

Tres pares de ojos se voltean hacia él.

—Señoritas, ¿podrían prestarme un diccionario? —Ryoga sonríe seductoramente —al verlas he quedado sin palabras.

Esos mismos tres pares de ojos procedieron a parpadear incredulamente al mismo tiempo.

Pasando sensualmente su largo cabello por sobre su hombro, Mousse continua —¿Qué hacen tres estrellas volando tan bajo?

**Narradora**: la pena ajena que están sintiendo ante esas frases tan malas, las estamos sintiendo todos.

Shampoo sonrió hacía los tres. Enredando uno de sus caireles morados entre sus dedos, respondió —¡_Nǐ hǎo!_ Tres chicos tan guapos, tener mucha suerte hoy, no?

Akari les lanzó una mirada interesada —¡Tan guapos y tan simpáticos! ¿Verdad Akane?

—Oh sí —respondió ella con una melosa voz —que cosas han dicho —se llevo una mano al pecho —estoy completamente cautivada.

_Esto será más fácil de lo que creí_, pensó Ranma,_ si logramos conquistarlas con estas frases estaremos casados para el día de mañana! _Apretó su puño en señal de victoria, ya se podía imaginar a si mismo, recibiendo miles de trofeos, firmando cientos de contratos multi-millonarios, siendo alabado por hombres y deseado por mujeres. Tendría casas en todas las ciudades importantes del mundo, viajaría por todos lados en primera clase. Un pellizco a su costado lo sacó de su fantasía, donde estaba siendo alimentado uvas en la boca por una _idol_.

—¿Podríamos saber sus nombres, preciosas? —pregunto, de nuevo soltando su cautivadora sonrisa de lado, sutilmente flexionando sus brazos para mostrar sus músculos.

Mordiendo su labio seductoramente, Shampoo respondió —sólo si dar los suyos primero.

—Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, a mi derecha Mousse Lò-rial, y a mi izquierda, Ryoga Hibiki. Encantados de conocerlas —los tres hicieron una reverencia ante las damas.

—Yo ser Shampoo Sēdal, y conmigo estar Akari Unryu y Akane Tendo.

—¿Y que los trae por aquí? —ahora fue Akari quien preguntó, mientras sorbía sugestivamente su bebida, mordiendo la fresa decorativa de su coctél.

Con la vista al horizonte, pero con algo despertando en sus calzoncillos, Ryoga respondió —el destino supongo —e inmediatamente cantó victoria por dentro al ver de reojo la sonrisa que le daba Akari como respuesta.

—¿A que se dedican? —preguntó inocentemente Akane —tres hombres de su porte deben ser personas importantes, ¿no? ¿A qué debemos el honor de su presencia?

—Veras —Ranma casualmente se acomodó las mancuernillas en los puños de su camisa, como veía que hacían los actores en las películas —somos inversionistas en muchas de las compañías "top" de internet. Google, Facebook, Amazon…ya saben.

—Jamás los había visto por aquí… —Akane dijo con interés, colocando sus puños bajo su barbilla.

—Bueno, pasamos gran parte de nuestro tiempo en el exterior, ya saben. Gajes del oficio…—Ranma intentaba sonar confiado, pero entre más miraba el rostro de Akane, mas desaparecía su valentía. Tenía un rostro hermoso, unos gigantescos ojos castaños, y un cabello entre azul y negro, moría por tocarlo —…pero cuestiones laborales y de familia nos han hecho regresar a Japón.

—Quien sabe, si encontraremos una buena razón —dijo Ryoga, ahora mirando fijamente los ojos de Akari —consideraríamos quedarnos aquí permanentemente.

—Tanto movernos de un lugar a otro, revisando los millones que ganamos día a día, se vuelve cansado —Mousse le sonrió a Shampoo —extrañamos estar en un mismo sitio, con alguien a nuestro lado.

—Oh no —Shampoo se llevo una mano a su mejilla —¡ser terrible! ¡Pobres de ustedes! —el corazón en el pecho de Mousse comenzó a latir más rápido, ¿ésta bellísima mujer estaba preocupándose por el?

—¿Tanto dinero, y aún así son infelices? —la expresión de Akari era una de lástima —lo lamento tanto.

—Si bueno —Ranma trata de hacer su mejor cara de dolor —el no tener amor en la vida, es una de las cosas más horribles que uno puede sentir —bajo su vista, mientras se agarraba el pecho con su mano —diario despierto siendo uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Pero, ¿para qué sirve el dinero si no tengo con quien compartirlo?!

Mousse miró desconsoladamente al infinito —alguien a quien decirle diario, "te amo". Es todo lo que quiero.

—Así es —Ryoga pretendía no llorar —tengo tanto cariño para dar, y nadie a quien dárselo. El vacío en mi corazón es casi infinito.

Conmovida, Akane se levanta y coloca su palma sobre la mano de Ranma —¿que les parece si nos invitan a cenar y nos cuentan sus penas? Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

Ranma levantó su vista, y con una voz rota dijo —eso, eso me haría tan feliz.

Akane sonrió —entonces, podrían ir pidiendo una mesa? Iremos al tocador un momento —hizo una seña para que las otras dos la siguieran, y se alejaron de los pobres…umm…pobres.

Ranma, Ryoga y Mousse se esperaron a que desaparecieran por el pasillo hacia los baños, contaron hasta diez, y procedieron a hacer un épico baile de celebración.

**Narradora**: hasta los jugadores de fútbol americano, al hacer un _touchdown_, no celebran tanto como ellos. Ridículo es la mejor manera de describirlo. En algún punto hasta el paso del robot hizo acto de presencia.

Sentados en una mesa redonda, entre los seis pidieron un verdadero festín. Bebieron vino, whisky, champaña. Comieron langosta, sushi de primera calidad, filete mignon añejado, con risotto de trufas. Postres, ¡ni hablar! Creme brulee, soufflé, macarones de chocolate decorados con hojas oro comestible.

Platicaron animadamente, la conversación y las risas jamás dejaron de fluir entre ellos.

Ranma se disculpó para ir al baño, pero en camino a esté fue interceptado por un fuerte par de manos y arrastrado hasta uno de las despensas dentro de la cocina.

Está a punto de golpear a su atacante, hasta que al abrir los ojos, solo puede hacer una pregunta —¿Pantimedias?!

—¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡MALAGRADECIDO! ¡MALNACIDO! —con toda la velocidad que puede, Ranma pone sus manos sobre la boca de Pantimedias —shhh! No grites!

Vestido en su atuendo de sous-chef, con las mangas arremangadas dejando a la vista sus tatuajes en forma de brazos de pulpo, con una expresión de sumo enojo, "Pantimedias" Taro, un muy buen amigo de Ranma, procede a golpearlo sin parar.

—¡Ow, ow, ow, Pantimedias! ¿Que te pasa?!

—DIME TARO, ¡sabes que odio el sobrenombre de Pantimedias!

—Ok, _Taro _—dice burlonamente—¿que demonios ocurre contigo?!

—¿Como que "que me pasa"?! Me pasa que TÚ te estás pasando con todo lo que has pedido de cenar hoy! Quedamos que te ayudaría con un "descuento para amigos", pero esto es una barbaridad! Aunque laves los platos de aquí hasta el día que te mueras, jamás vas a poder pagarme de regreso.

—Taro, si todo sale bien hoy, ¡tendré el dinero para pagar esta cena, más otras treinta cenas del mismo O MAYOR VALOR!

—Ranma, esto fue una terrible idea. Como conseguiste convencerme para apoyarlos en esto…tienes las peores ideas del mundo. Nada más de recordarlas me da migraña—lentamente se resbala por la pared hasta quedar de sentado en el piso, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

Ranma suspira mientras se acuclilla a su lado —te convencí porque te ayudé a conquistar a Tsubasa, el amor de tu vida, y prometiste que si alguna día necesitaba un favor, me ayudarías.

—Tonto Tsubasa, es su culpa entonces —haciendo puchero, volteo su rostro hacia Ranma —aún así, creo que te estás pasando. Si esto no sale bien, vas a estar endeudado de por vida.

—Tranquilo Taro —Ranma movió su mano a modo de restarle importancia a lo que Pantimedias le estaba diciendo —estas chicas están cayendo ante nuestros encantos como no tienes idea. Están vueltas locas por nosotros, seremos millonarios en un dos por tres.

**Narradora**: y sin embargo, al final de la noche nuestros "héroes" se encuentran, como previamente mencionado: amarrados, con los ojos vendados, en ropa interior, en lo que creen es la azotea de un edificio (el _roof garden_ en remodelación).

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que tres mujeres tan hermosas y ricas como ellas —suspiró Ryoga —nos invitaran a un lugar secreto.

—Sip —respondió Mousse.

—Ni cuestioné cuando Akari me dijo que le encanta hacerlo en lugares públicos, jamás me había quitado la ropa tan rápido.

—Igual me pasó con Shampoo. Debí de sospechar algo cuando me vendó los ojos…

—Akari se veía como una chica tan inocente, yo mismo le dije que tipo de nudo es el más fuerte. Umm, ¿es éste tu hombro Mousse?

—No, es el mío, cerdito. El hombro del ciego es el que está a tu derecha.

—Realmente no estás en una posición para ser hiriente Ranma.

**Narradora**: creo que es importante que sepan que ocurrió dentro del baño de damas, antes de que se sentaran a cenar.

Las tres mujeres se miraron a los ojos, sin decir una palabra, todas sabían que pensaban lo mismo.

—_Piensan que somos unas tontas._

—_Creo que necesitan una lección._

—_Nadie intenta verme la cara, y vive para contarlo. _

La misma temible sonrisa se instaló en los rostros de las tres. La pobre señora que ocupaba uno de los privados solo comenzó a temblar sin saber porque. Había una terrible aura dentro de ese baño. Monjes a kilómetros de la redonda comenzaron a rezar.

**Narradora**: no importa el lugar en el mundo, siempre habrá tres mujeres en un baño teniendo conversaciones mentales acerca de estúpidos hombres.

—Entonces —los tres brincaron del susto al oír voces —Akari, Shampoo, ¿que vamos a hacer con estos imbéciles?

—No lo sé Akane, solo sé que quiero justicia —Shampoo tronó sus nudillo, antes de quitarles las vendas de los ojos bruscamente —realmente pensaron que somos unas niñas ricas tontas, ¿verdad?

Akari soltó una risa seca —como si fuera la primera vez que alguien quiere usarnos por nuestro dinero.

—¿Como…como se dieron cuenta? —preguntaron los tres bastante faltos de vestimenta.

—Yo recuerdo ver a Ranma como _caddy_ en el club de golf de Shibuya —Akari dice frunciendo el ceño —a Mousse lo vi atendiendo en mi lugar favorito para comprar té de boba…y Ryoga, tu eres el paseador de perros matutino de muchos de mis vecinos.

**Narradora**: Ryoga puede hacer ese trabajo, ya que a diferencia de él, los perros si saben regresar a sus hogares. _Ellos_ lo guían a _él_. Es realmente muy bello ver cómo colaboran en equipo.

Enlistando con sus dedos, Shampoo hace memoria —Ryoga, eras mesero en una cafetería a la que acostumbraba ir en Roppongi; Ranma, fuiste a entregarme comida coreana a mi departamento bastantes veces, y Mousse, a ti te recuerdo, del valet parking de una tienda departamental en Marunoichi.

—Shampoo, tu manera de hablar...—comienza a decir Mousse.

—Humph, hablo de esa manera porque así los hombre automáticamente piensan que soy una tonta. Mi abuela siempre me dijo que los hombres se sienten incómodos ante la presencia de una mujer inteligente. Pero viendo lo estúpidos que son ustedes tres, no siento la necesidad de mantener esa farsa.

Los tres se miraron con vergüenza, no había cómo negar esa declaración.

—Yo —explica Akane —recuerdo bien a Ryoga porque fue de ayudante de jardinero a mi casa una vez, y se perdió por tres horas en el patio de atrás. Imposible olvidar eso. A Mousse, porque me dio muy buenas recomendaciones en una librería de Meguro, y a Ranma —un leve rubor se muestra en sus mejillas —porque fue parte del staff de limpieza en el dojo que abrimos cerca de la universidad de Waseda.

—¿Exactamente cuantos trabajos tienen ustedes? —pregunta una genuinamente sorprendida Akari.

Abatidos, responden al mismo tiempo —demasiados. Ya perdimos la cuenta.

—Es por eso que no las recordamos —Ranma finalmente lo comprendió —conocemos a tanta gente diario…

—¿Y asumieron que pasarían desapercibidos? —dice burlona Shampoo.

—¿Y..que, que nos enamoraríamos de ustedes? —continua Akari.

—¿Para entonces casarnos y quedarse con nuestro dinero? —remata Akane.

—TODO FUE IDEA DE RANMA —gritaron al mismo tiempo Mousse y Ryoga

—Malditos traidores…. —dijo entre dientes el aludido —pero si, ok, si fue mi idea. No me enorgullece, pero verán, somos tres…

—La verdad, no me interesa saber tus razones, Ranma —lo corta Akane —sólo se que esto no se va a quedar así. ¿Están de acuerdo chicas?

—Muy de acuerdo, Tendo —una terrible sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Shampoo.

—Completamente Akane —el tono de voz de Akari parecía ser agradable…pero por alguna razón solo causó escalofríos.

—Oh por kami, que nos van a hacer?! ¿Acaso nos matarán y venderán nuestros órganos en el mercado negro?! —dice con voz temblorosa Ranma.

—Nooooo, ¡qué tal que son fans de historias tipo yaoi, y quieren recrearlas en vivo! —la mirada perdida de Mousse expresa todo sus temor —nadie se puede enterar de ésto —susurra.

—Si es así, por favor, sean gentiles conmigo —suelta Ryoga con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mousse y Ranma intercambiaron miradas —siempre supe que él sería el pasivo —murmuró secamente Ranma.

—No se porque no me extraña —respondió Mousse con sus ojos cerrados.

Una descolócada Shampoo tiene la mandíbula hasta el piso—¿Historias tipo yaoi? ¿Qué tipo de depravados son ustedes?

—¡Son una bola de pervertidos! —con su mano tapando su boca, Akari no puede creer lo que está oyendo —cerdos voladores, ¿de donde sacaron esas ideas?!

—Umm, una de nuestras vecinas tira sus mangas y ya que son gratis...

—Casi todas las que tira son de ese tipo...

—¡Algunas son sumamente románticas! Realmente trabajo de calidad. Y no podemos costearnos leer algo de paga. Lectura gratis es lectura gratis.

**Narradora**: no traten de comprender el salto en la lógica de la mente de Mousse. Será imposible entender que lo hizo pensar que serían modelos vivos para escenas de BL**. Pero si, hagan el favor de imaginar un foco sobre la cabeza de Akane. Uno que se prenderá en tres, dos, uno...

—"Bola de pervertidos" —repitió lentamente Akane. Sonrió satisfecha mientras golpeaba su palma con su puño —ya se que haremos con ustedes. ¡Los haremos nuestros asistentes personales! Son pervertidos, por ende son perfectos para ese trabajo. Los mejores asistentes personales de la ciudad son unos depravados totales.

Akari y Shampoo asintieron enérgicamente. Akane tenía toda la razón.

En su lugar en el piso, Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga. comienzan a temblar, sus instintos de supervivencia estaban dando alertas al por mayor.

—Claro, alguien disponible las 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana —Shampoo comenzó a decir, con una mirada soñadora.

Un sudor frío apareció en las sienes de los tres pobres chicos. Esto no estaba pintando nada bien.

—Alguien que limpie, que cocine —Akari daba pequeños aplausos de alegría —alguien que me lleve y recoja a todos lados…

—Y todo por el módico salario de…mmmmh no sé que opinen chicas —dice Akane cruzándose de brazos—…¿cero yenes a la semana?

Akari asiente con la cabeza —me parece un número razonable.

—Al fin, si el mundo se enterara de lo que estaban tratando de hacer, ¿quien querría contratar a tres fallidos intentos de estafadores como ustedes de nuevo? —comenta Shampoo viendo sus uñas desinteresadamente.

—Un mes. Trabajarán para nosotras un mes entero. SIN COBRAR. Me parece un trato justo, para que aprendan la lección.

—¿UN MES?! Un mes de esclavitud?! No estoy de acuerdo...ustedes que opinan? —cuestionó Ranma —¿Mousse? ¿Ryoga? ¿Vamos a aceptar esto?!

—Opino que...gracias por arruinarnos la vida, Ranma —murmura Ryoga, mientras se pone de pie —y acepto el trato.

—Yo opino que te odio Saotome, te odio con toda mi alma —reclama Mousse —y también acepto.

Rodando sus ojos, con la voz más desganada del mundo, Ranma Saotome baja su cabeza —entonces acepto también.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA!**

Holiiiiiiiiii! Dejando todo a último minuto...digo..este capítulo fue escrito con calma y paciencia, no en las últimas 6 horas.

Si hay horrores ortográficos, disculpenme, mi **Shojoranko** no fue molestada en esta ocasión, ya que no había el tiempo suficiente jajajaja *risa nerviosa*

Para mis fanses de **Capturando Tu Corazón**, ya llevo 8 hojas del nuevo capitulo! Wuuu! Pronto pronto, tendremos actualización.

Por cierto, **BL significa "Boys Love", es el manga yaoi que leen en Japón. Y no, no considero que sea degenerado o depravado, ya que la cantidad de mangas que he leído de eso es...considerable *risa nerviosa x2*

Mil mil gracias por los reviews, LOS AMOOOOOUUUUU! La proxima semana prometo responderles a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, a la doña, a la tía, a la sensei….en fin, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro! Meramente para entretener.

**ESTAFA DE AMOR**

\- Capítulo 3 de 3 -

.

.

_**CHAT GRUPAL** \- "Konichiwa Bitches"_

**SHAMPSSS**: ¡Chicaaaaasss! Me pasó la cosa mas rara con Mousse cuando lo traje a la casa. Comenzó a llorar sin para cuando le enseñe su recamara ( *_* )

**AKARI-CHAN**: A Ryoga también! En cuanto vió la tina se derrumbó el lágrimas. ¿Quizás había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había bañado? (꒪⌓꒪)

**TENDO-SAN**: ¿En serio? Ranma no me dijo nada, solo me dio las gracias de mala gana y se encerró en su habitación. ¿Como se atreve?! Voy a hacer que este sea el peor mes de su vida ╭∩╮(︶︿︶)╭∩╮

**SHAMPSSS**: ¿Sería demasiado si los hiciéramos vestirse con trajes de maid?

**AKARI-CHAN**: Ooouuuuu me gusta la idea (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ

**TENDO-SAN**: ¿EEEHHH? No, par de depravadas. Bueno….no por el momento…

**SHAMPSSS**: Sabes Akane, si Ranma sigue con esa actitud, deberías de hacerle de cenar. Sería un buen castigo (￣ω￣)

**AKARI-CHAN**: No puedo ser parte de esta conversación, si Ranma muere puedo ser considerada una co-conspiradora del crimen.

**TENDO-SAN**: ¡MI COMIDA YA ES MUCHO MAS COMESTIBLE QUE ANTES AKARI!

**AKARI-CHAN**: ¿Exactamente cuantos hornos has tenido que remplazar este año?

**TENDO-SAN**: …si bueno （；¬＿¬) ¿Cual es el plan para lidiar con estos tarados?

.

.

_**CHAT GRUPAL** \- "Oiiloooooooo"_

**RANMA LADYMAN**: Tengo mi propio cuarto. TENGO MI PROPIO CUARTO, y mi propio baño, y hasta una televisión dentro del cuarto y estoy tan feliz, estoy tan emocionado, voy a explotar, no puedo con esto! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**CASIMIRO NOVENADA**: ¿Acaso morimos y estamos en el cielo? ( *'ω'* )

**LORD PERDIDO**: Estoy en la tina en este momento, por mi cuenta. Es tan hermoso.

**RANMA LADYMAN**: El futón es nuevo. EL. FUTÓN. ES. NUEVO o(*ω*)o

**CASIMIRO NOVENADA**: Mi cuarto tiene una cama tipo occidental ( ˊᵕˋ )

**RANMA LADYMAN**: ¡ESO ES NIVEL DIOS!

**LORD PERDIDO**: LUCKYYYYYYYYYYY! ╰(✧∇✧╰)

.

.

**Narradora**: como podrán apreciar, los chicos están claramente muy traumados por la situación. La intención detrás del apodo de Ranma era "ladies man" o séase, "Casanova", pero su ingles es tan malo, que solito acabó implicando que es "chico-chica". Recuerden niños, la educación lo es todo.

* * *

_DÍA 1_

—Señorita Shampoo —dice dulcemente Mousse mientras abre las cortinas, dejando pasar la luz por las ventanas de piso a techo qué hay en la recámara de Shampoo

—HISSSSS

—¿Señorita Shampoo? ¿Hay un gato en esta casa?!

—Agghh, demasiado brillo —se quejó Shampoo, haciéndose un ovillo bajo las cobijas.

—Me pidió que la despertara a las 8:30am, con su desayuno en cama. Aquí lo traigo. Un desayuno occidental, café, avena, un plato de fruta y un huevo pochado.

Mirando con desconfianza la perfectamente arreglada bandeja frente a ella, Shampoo acerca un tenedor al huevo —parece estar perfecto. ¿Como lo hiciste?

—Trabajé en el buffet en un hotel por un tiempo.

—El café está delicioso también...

—Ser barista tiene sus ventajas. Necesita algo mas? Tengo listo el baño, me tomé la libertad de agregar un poco de esencia de lavanda al agua. También planche la ropa que dejó fuera, y lustré sus zapatos.

—Ummm, porque me estás hablando con tanta propiedad? El día de ayer no estabas así.

Acomodando sus lentes sobre su nariz, Mousse responde avergonzado —es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. El ser su asistente conlleva cierto grado de propiedad, sin contar que después de lo que planeábamos hacer, este trato es mucho mas de lo que merezco. No le fallaré, hare lo que pida, a la hora que pida —terminó dedicándole una profunda reverencia.

Shampoo mantuvo una cara de frialdad durante el discurso de Mousse. Pero algo en la honestidad y lo genuino de sus palabras movió algo dentro de ella. Permitiéndose darle una pequeña sonrisa, lo despidió con la mano mientras terminaba su desayuno.

Quizás sería un buen mes después de todo.

* * *

_DÍA 4_

—Ryoga, es por acá! —Akari desistió a dejar a Ryoga caminar detrás de ella en su casa, tuvo que agarrarlo de la mano para que no se volviera a perder. Si, su departamento era grande pero incluso después de 3 días viviendo ahí, Ryoga se perdía constantemente para llegar a su habitación o a la de Akari.

—Perdóname, tengo un...problema con mi sentido de orientación—el sonrojo en la cara de Ryoga ablandó un poco el corazón de Akari. Le recordó a un pequeño cerdo que crió de niña, que también se perdía constantemente dentro del rancho.

**Narradora**: como un animal se puede perder dentro de un área circular cercada, es algo que ningún experto pudo resolver.

—Te iba a pedir que mañana me despertaras pero no puedo contar con que llegues a mi habitación a tiempo. Como descubrimos...estos últimos días...

Bajando su cara para que sus mechones ocultaran su rostro, Ryoga se volvió a disculpar —lo siento. Pero si hay señalamientos en el camino puedo llegar hasta ti sin problemas. Eso hacen Ranma y Ryoga en nuestro departamento...

—De acuerdo —respondió Akari con una amigable sonrisa —dejaré algunos post-its indicando donde está mi cuarto. Quiero que me despiertes a las 7:00, tengo que llegar al rancho temprano el día de mañana.

—Te lo prometo, no fallaré.

La mirada tan intensa pero honesta sorprendió a Akari. Le recordó a la mirada de otro de los cerdos de su rancho, uno de sus favoritos. Tartamudeo un "buenas noches Ryoga", antes de retirase a su recámara. Con un alegre sentimiento instalándose en su corazón.

.

.

_**CHAT GRUPAL** \- "Oiiloooooooo"_

**RANMA LADYMAN**: Oigan

**CASIMIRO NOVENADA**: (￣ω￣)/

**LORD PERDIDO**: No me molestes, estoy tomando un baño ( ◡‿◡ )

**RANMA LADYMAN**: de nuevo? Siento que te bañas mas de lo que te masturbas...¿o acaso aprovechas el baño para tu noche de citas con la infalible?

**CASIMIRO NOVENADA**: ewww Ranma, ¿qué tal que lo está haciendo ahora?

**LORD** **PERDIDO**: solo estoy en el baño, escuchando música instrumental, con algunas velas aromáticas a mi alrededor. No estoy haciendo nada mas.

**RANMA** **LADYMAN**: escribes muy bien usando sólo una mano. EN FIN. Me escribió el casero. Tenemos que pagar la renta este mes...y ya que no estamos ganando nada, aparte de que con nuestros ahorros lo único que podemos comprar es un onigiri para los tres, tendremos que recurrir a...

**LORD** **PERDIDO**: NO LO DIGAS! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

**CASIMIRO** **NOVENADA**: NO LO INVOQUES! o( )o

**RANMA LADYMAN**: ...a Gosunkugi.

**LORD PERDIDO**: fue tan degradante la vez pasada...

**CASIMIRO NOVENADA**: pensé que no tendríamos que lidiar con el nunca más ·ﾟ·(。ω。)·ﾟ·

**RANMA LADYMAN**: animo chicos...me gustaría tener un hogar al final de éste mes.

.

.

_DIA 6_

—Nooooo, no oí la alarma, Akane me va a matar —Ranma comenzó a correr por toda su recamara, vistiéndose en el traje que Akane le había conseguido para verse como todo un asistente profesional. Traje de tres piezas, pero el saco tenía cola Y lo obligaba a usar guantes. Sabía que todo era parte del plan de las chicas en tratar de hacerlos miserables. Malo para ellas, ya Ranma y los demás eran felices por el simple hecho de a) tener ropa nueva y b) no dañar sus ya bastantes remendadas prendas. Los guantes eran algo molestos, pero no podía negar que la atención que estaba recibiendo cada vez que salía con Akane a la calle era muy agradable. ¡Incluso les habían dado ropa interior nueva! Un verdadero placer.

Atando las agujetas de sus nuevos y lustrosos zapatos a toda velocidad, salió de su recamara con los guantes en la boca en lo que se amarraba su tradicional trenza.

—Mierda, tenía que tener la tina llena hace 15 minutos —pensó mientras abría atrabancadamente la puerta del baño de Akane, solo para llevarse una de las mejores sorpresas de su vida. Tres segundos de ver a Akane completamente desnuda bajo la regadera. Tres segundos para que toda la sangre de su cerebro fuera a …su otro cerebro. Tres segundos que fueron suficientes para que Akane lo viera, viera que la estaba viendo, y lanzara todas las botellas dentro de su regadera hacia mini-Ranma. De no ser por los guantes en su boca, el grito de dolor de Ranma habría llegado a China.

—¡Pervertido! —envuelta en una toalla, Akane siguó lanzando lo que tuviera a la mano —lo sabía, lo dije desde un principio, eres un pervertido.

—Te juro -ouch- que fue un accidente -ow- no fue intencional -aaaahhh-! Me desperté tarde, ¡venía a hacer mis labores en el baño como me lo pediste!

—De todas formas, ¡TOCA LA PUERTA¡ —Akane no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, seguía molesta pero ver a Ranma hecho una bolita en el piso pidiéndole perdón estaba causándole algo de gracia —ya, levántate. Me las cobraré de alguna manera.

—Si es tanto problema, puedes verme desnudo a mi, ya sabes, igualdad de condiciones! -Ranma trataba de cubrir sus cabeza con sus brazos -DEJA DE GOLPEARME! Era solo una sugerencia…y tu toalla se está soltando…

—¡Aaaack! —Akane se volvió a apretar la toalla, mientras trataba de no llorar por el enojo que sentía —¡eres lo peor!

—Perdoname Akane, de verdad —Ranma sonaba genuinamente arrepentido, odiaba hacer a las mujeres llorar —haré lo que me pidas, lo que sea.

—Entonces, ¿me dejarías hacerte de cenar? —la emoción en los ojos de Akane era grande.

Ranma se rascó la mejilla, no entendía lo que estaba pasando —Ummm, si con eso me perdonas….claro. Sería un honor —acercó su mano al rostro de Akane, para quitarle las lagrimas con su pulgar — comer lo que sea preparado por ti.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que el rubor se reflejara en las mejillas de Akane —bueno, entonces, continúa con tus labores, necesito que me lleves al corporativo Tendo en un rato —de la manera mas digna que pudo, se dio la vuelta para encerrarse de nuevo en el baño. Checando que el seguro estuviera bien puesto, se permitió sonreír de oreja a oreja.

En el pasillo, Ranma intentaba contener su respiración. Estaba casi seguro que su corazón había latido de una manera que jamás había hecho antes.

.

.

_**CHAT GRUPAL** \- "Konichiwa Bitches"_

**TENDO-SAN**: Hoy le haré de cenar a Ranma, estoy muy emocionada! (* ^ ω ^)

**AKARI-CHAN**: Creo que aún tengo el teléfono del doctor que me hizo el lavado de estómago de la vez pasada, quieres que te lo pase?

**SHAMPSSS**: le pediré a Mousse que vaya enviando unos litros de suero a tu casa.

**TENDO-SAN**: las odio, y estoy segura que esto saldrá bien (￣▽￣)

.

.

_**CHAT GRUPAL **\- "Oiiloooooooo"_

**CASIMIRO NOVENADA**: ¿Ranma, ya estás mejor?

**RANMA LADYMAN**: ya….pero sigo débil. No me lo esperaba. Si Akane no hubiera hecho esa cara de niña linda..(＞﹏＜)

**LORD PERDIDO**: oooooouuuu, ¿alguien acaso tiene sentimientos hacia su empleador? Así comienzan muchos de los mangas shoujo de BL…(ﾉ´ з `)ノ

**RANMA LADYMAN**: No, no es eso...y…¿alguno consiguió el último tomo del BL del veterinario y su paciente? ¡Necesito saber que pasa entre ellos!

Umm pero regresando al tema, Akane puede tener gestos muy tiernos, es todo. El olor de la comida era fatal, pero el segundo en que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar cuando acerqué el tenedor a mi boca, no había marcha atrás. Y después de desmayarme, verdaderamente no hubo marcha atrás (×﹏×)

**CASIMIRO NOVENADA**: Tu amas la comida y aún así, ¿tragaste el platillo nuclear que ella preparó? Ajá, cero te gusta (￢‿￢ )

**RANMA LADYMAN**: ¡NO ME GUSTA! Es linda, es todo. Déjame en paz.

.

.

_DIA 12_

—Lástima que Akane no pudiera venir hoy a la playa con nosotras -eh, muévete más rápido Mousse - el día esta hermoso —Shampoo estaba como gato al sol, estirada en una camastro, siendo abanicada manualmente por Mousse.

—Sonaba terrible por el teléfono —dijo Akari mientras sorbía la piña colada que Ryoga había preparado, se habían instalado en un bungalow privado con todo y bar —por cierto —Akari se acercó para poder susurrar al oído de Shampoo —¿no crees que los trajes de baño que los obligamos a hacer estas un poco…pequeños?

Sutilmente giraron sus rostros hacia donde estaban sus escla -asistentes personales, ambos usando trajes de baño tan cortos que con 3 centímetros menos podrían ser considerados speedos.

—Nah —respondió Shampoo, mordiendo su labio inferior —son del tamaño perfecto. Todo…es del tamaño perfecto.

—Mousse, si me agacho un poco mas me voy a auto-violar con este traje —cohibido, Ryoga estaba mezclando los licores para otra ronda de piñas coladas, tenía la experiencia al haber trabajado en un bar muy popular en Harajuku —me siento tan avergonzado.

—Ni me lo digas —Mousse se cubrió su cara con sus palmas —me siento tan expuesto.

—Pero, ¿has notado que no nos han quitado la mirada de encima?

Mousse entreabrió sus dedos para poder ver hacia donde estaban las chicas, era verdad, los estaban viendo. No, no viendo, comiendo con los ojos parecía mas correcto —Ryoga, tengo miedo.

—Somos dos amigo, somos dos.

* * *

_DIA 13_

Dentro de la recámara de Akane, había mucho movimiento.

—Akane, no seas necia, ¡déjame tomarte la temperatura! —Ranma llevaba 15 minutos persiguiendo a Akane por todo el cuarto.

—Que no estoy enferma, solo estoy débil, no puedo parar de estornudar y tengo escalofríos. No es gripa —sin darse cuenta, Akane tropezó con su cama, cayendo de espaldas sobre ella. Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero un estornudo la detuvo.

—Maldita sea Akane —Ranma sujetó el termómetro en su boca, salto sobre ella, inmovilizándola con su propio cuerpo. Sus manos sujetando las muñecas de Akane, mientras que sus piernas abrazaban el torso. Akane se quedó sin habla, era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca el rostro de Ranma. Era, era realmente hermoso. Ranma, aprovechándose de la distracción, soltó una de las muñecas para rápidamente insertar el termómetro en la boca de Akane.

—Mmmmh mmhhhhhhhhfhfhfh mmfjsjghghhhh —intentó decir ella.

—No, no es justo pero tenía que hacerlo —lentamente, una vez que calculó que había pasado suficiente tiempo, como si no quisiera, soltó el cuerpo de Akane, y retiró cuidadosamente el termómetro, viendo la temperatura final —tienes 37.3, Akane, definitivamente estás enferma. Tengo que ir a la tienda por medicamentos, ¿me puedes prometer que te vas a quedar aquí?

Con el ceño fruncido, y rodando los ojos, Akane se tapó con una manta, finalmente admitiendo derrota a su manera. Sonriendo para si mismo, apago la luz y salió.

Ranma volvió a revisar el termómetro, 37.1 grados. Llevaba toda la noche monitoreando a Akane, su resfriado iba mejorando un poco, pero aún tenía una ligera fiebre. Lo cual a ella le causaba síntomas similares a alguien que está borracho.

—Ranmaaaaaa, déjame hacerlo, por favor.

—Ya te dije que no, estate quieta y descansa.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

—No.

—Recuerda que este mes tienes que hacer todo lo que pida —Akane soltó una risilla —así que tienes que dejarme.

—Agh esta bien, pero inmediatamente después tomarás tu medicina, ¿ok? —Ranma se posicionó al borde de la cama, y lentamente se deshizo su trenza.

—¡Yay! —como niña pequeña, Akane comenzó a trenzarla de nuevo —cuando era pequeña, tenía el cabello largo. Y me gustaba trenzarlo. Shampoo no me deja tocar el suyo, así que sólo puedo hacer esto contigo.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír, Akane definitivamente tenía su lado lindo —si bueno, no te emociones, es sólo porque estás enferma.

—¡Listo! —dio pequeños aplausos de la emoción —dime que te parece.

Viendo su reflejo en el espejo sobre la cómoda de Akane, Ranma decidió que las mentiras piadosas tenían razón para existir en este mundo, parecía un nido de pájaros —¿que es esto?! —sin embargo, el era un bocazas incapaz de saber cuando era hora de decirlas. Vió como Akane arrugaba su rostro, como si fuera a llorar —aahhh no, digo, wow, que lindo te quedó…Akane….ummm, ¡es hora de tu caldo! —se paró de la cama para tomar la bandeja con la cual había entrado al cuarto. Delicadamente la puso sobre el regazo de Akane, y le acercó la cuchara.

—No -sniff sniff- no iba a llorar, tonto —indignada, Akane volteó al otro lado.

—Si me prometes descansar, y comerte toda tu comida, te daré una sorpresa.

Akane entrecerró los ojos —¿Tú? ¿Darme una sorpresa a mi? …y gracias, te quedó muy rica la sopa.

**NARRADORA**: si Ranma supiera más de Akane, hubiera sabido que esta admisión era prácticamente una declaración abierta y formal de que le era de su agrado. Lástima que el no es omnisciente como yo.

Ranma solo sonrió altaneramente —si, una sorpresa. Hacer sopas en una de mis tantas especialidades, he trabajado en muchos restaurantes. Acábate todo y te la daré —se sorprendió al verla comer todo lo que había en la bandeja. En parte porque significaba que ya se estaba sintiendo mejor.

—¿Estás lista?

—Siempre —se cruzó de brazos, acomodando su espalda en la cabecera, seguro era algo muy tonto lo que Ranma le daría. Ranma se volvió a sentar al borde de la cama, y extendió una de sus manos —dame tu brazo.

Algo desconfiada, Akane estiro su mano izquierda, Ranma la jaló para que quedara frente a el, escondiendo con su espalda lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando le regresó su mano, había una sencilla pulsera de hilos multicolores en ella.

—¡Ta-dah! Encontré los hilos en una de tus gavetas, al lado de lo que parecían ser varias bolas de estambre hechas nudos.

—Se supone que era una bufanda… —Akane observaba con detenimiento su nueva posesión. Era algo simple, pequeños nudos uniendo las hebras, pero definitivamente era muy linda.

—Ah bueno —Ranma se rascó la nuca, avergonzado —en fin, es algo que hacía para distraerme cuando era niño. Espero no te moleste que los haya tomado. Lo hice ayer mientras descansabas.

—Muchas gracias, Ranma —le mostró una pequeña sonrisa —me gustó mucho. ¿Crees que —pregunto algo cohibida —me podrías enseñar a hacerlas después?

Ranma sintió una explosión de alegría recorrerlo hasta la punta de los pies. Tosió un poco, para esconder su nerviosismo —seguro Akane, sería un placer.

**NARRADORA**: nada como un hombre entre hombres que se pone nervioso cuando una chica linda le pide un favor.

* * *

_DIA 21_

—Mousse —preguntó Shampoo mientras se limpiaba la boca, de nuevo un exquisito almuerzo por parte de su asistente — tengo curiosidad, ¿porque hicieron su intento de estafa? Me queda claro que era por dinero, pero ¿exactamente que querían hacer con ese dinero? No me pareces del tipo de hombre que quisiera ser un mantenido. Conozco a muchos de ellos…

No se esperaba esa pregunta, suspiró mientras recogía los platos de la mesa —Ranma, Ryoga y yo, aunque sobre todo Ranma, amamos las artes marciales. Nos encantaría poder ser parte de torneos internacionales, pero para ello, necesitas dinero. Dinero para el transporte, comidas, casa. Llevamos tiempo buscando patrocinadores, pero algo siempre se interponía en nuestro camino. Por eso también teníamos tantos trabajos, para intentar levantar el dinero nosotros mismos pero…es complicado.

—Entonces, el que los dejemos un mes entero sin ingresos…—un pequeño remordimiento de conciencia se plantó en Shampoo —es un verdadero problema.

—Si y no, no estamos gastando nada en este momento, el único problema era pagar la renta pero —continuó algo nervioso —tenemos la manera de cubrirla.

—¿Y de que manera es esa? —Shampoo no podía negar que las conversaciones que tenía con Mousse le gustaban cada vez mas. Tenía las expresiones mas chistosas, era muy genuino con sus emociones.

—Oh mire la hora señorita Shampoo, ¡si no nos vamos ahora no llegaremos a su cita en el salón! —alborotado, corrió hacia la cocina.

.

.

_**CHAT GRUPAL**\- "Konichiwa Bitches"_

**SHAMPSSS**: hay algo raro. Le pregunté a Mousse como van a pagar la renta del departamento donde viven y se puso muy nervioso (￣_￣)

**AKARI-CHAN**: ¿En serio? Le preguntaré a Ryoga, a ver como se pone.

**TENDO-SAN**: Haré lo mismo.

**AKARI-CHAN**: Ryoga comenzó a temblar, y trató de huir de mi vista, pero solo acabó dentro del clóset.

**TENDO-SAN**: Ranma intentó cambiar el tema, y comenzó a aspirar…la tina (＠_＠)

**SHAMPSSS**: (￢_￢)

_._

_._

_DIA 23_

—Ryoga, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, Ryoga no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios. Si fuera un perro, estaría moviendo su cola alocadamente de un lado al otro en este momento —¿Por?

—Porque veo que tanto te aprecia Katsunishiki, y eso me hace muy feliz.

—Ahhh ja ja ja —la cara de Ryoga cayó como 3 pisos —ah claro, le agrado a tu cerdo favorito.

—Y ahora no se que haré cuando termine el mes —Akari sigue cuestionando en voz alta —si Katsunishiki te tiene aprecio, no puedo dejarte ir tan fácil.

La emoción fue tal que Ryoga partió en dos la escoba que traía en sus manos.

.

.

_**CHAT GRUPAL** \- "Oiiloooooooo"_

**LORD PERDIDO**: oigan, que tan terrible sería si este fuera nuestro trabajo permanente.

**RANMA LADYMAN**: bastante terrible, ¿de que hablas?

**CASIMIRO NOVENADA**: ( · · )? Jamás pensé que la esclavitud fuera algo bueno pero, amo tener mi propia recamara. Y la señorita Shampoo ha resultado ser bastante agradable.

**LORD PERDIDO**: para mi, ver la cara feliz de Akari, me pone de buenas todo el día (─‿‿─)

**RANMA LADYMAN**: ah, ¿entonces es porque estas enamorado? Y no, no odio trabajar _para_ Akane, pero no, no es lo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida. Aunque la extrañaré cuando esto termine.

**LORD PERDIDO**: (o _ O) Ranma...

**CASIMIRO NOVENADA**: Creo que no eres el único enamorado cerdito (￣ω￣)

**RANMA LADYMAN**: ...oh por kami. Faaaaaaaaaaaaaack. ¿QUE VOY A HACER AHORA?!

**LORD PERDIDO**: No se pero esto va a ser fascinante (￢‿￢ )

**RANMA LADYMAN**: cállate cerdito pasivo (￣ヘ￣)

.

.

_DIA 26_

—OH NO. Akane, no, otra vez no. Por favor no.

—¿Como de que no? —cruzando los brazos, Akane sonrió maliciosamente —¿Acaso estás en una posición para negarte?

—Quiero pensar que la ONU consideraría esto como un acto contra la vida, y se pondrían de mi lado.

—No seas exagerado Saotome. Siéntate y prepárate.

—Juro, juro que jamás pensaré en estafar a nadie más—mientras hablaba agitadamente, Ranma hizo el signo de la cruz con sus dedos índices —ni en esta vida ni en las que siguen, pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, no me hagas hacer esto. Pensé que ya nos llevábamos mejor, ¿no dirías que mínimo somos amigos?

—No es tan malo —dice rodando sus ojos —estás siendo un bebé —apenada, dijo bajito —y si, somos amigos. Creo.

Lágrimas corriendo por sus cachetes, Ranma no puede evitar susurrar —pensé que eran experimentos científicos. No pensé que eran fotos de tus "platillos". ¿Por lo menos -sniff sniff- lo probaste antes de dármelo a mi?

—Estoy segura que mi arroz salió perfecto, así que no, no lo probé —Akane manifestaba demasiada confianza en sí misma —Abre la boca, di aaahhhh. Y deja de llorar, así no puedes comer.

Ranma estaba seguro que alguien en la familia de Akane tenía que ser bruja, mirar esos ojos lo dejaban débil, fisica y mentalmente. Resignado, abrió la boca —Aahhhh -el segundo en que el "sabor" del arroz toco su lengua, Ranma vió a Dios.

.

.

**CHAT GRUPAL**\- _"Konichiwa Bitches"_

**TENDO-SAN**: ummm, yo se que el plan es aprovecharnos de los chicos este mes, pero si, por causas de fuerza mayor, hubiera la necesidad de darle un regalo a Ranma...¿que sugerirían? |·ω·)

**SHAMPSSS**: ¿QUE HICISTE?

**TENDO-SAN**: ¿Que te hace pensar que fui yo?! Podríamos haber tenido un choque o algo mas, ¡un accidente!

**AKARI-CHAN**: Vi tu instagram, no me digas que le diste ESO a Ranma de comer. Que descanse en paz 。ﾟ· (﹏) ·ﾟ。

**SHAMPSSS**: Amén. ¿Cuando es el velorio?

**TENDO-SAN**: ¡estoy segura que seguí la receta al pie de la letra! Y no está muerto, solo...con una LEVE intoxicación. Siento un ligero cargo de conciencia, así que, debería de darle algo.

**SHAMPSSS**: ¿no es obvio? Puedes darle el regalo perfecto sin levantar un dedo.

**TENDO-SAN**: No te entiendo (⌒_⌒;)

**AKARI-CHAN**: ¿Akane, de verdad no sabes? ¿Lo que más ama Ranma? (＠_＠)

**SHAMPSSS**: es lo mismo que desea Mousse, ¿que no has hablado con el?

**TENDO-SAN**: aparentemente no como ustedes...

**SHAMPSSS**: como siempre, sacándote de problemas Tendo. Siempre es lo mismo, cuando te gusta alguien, te haces la indiferente y por eso nunca llegas a ningún lado.

**AKARI-CHAN**: siempre, siempre hace eso.

**TENDO-SAN**: ¡Ranma no me gusta!

**AKARI-CHAN**: Akane, no te hagas. Te ves mas alegre, dejaste que te cuidara mientras estabas enferma, cosa que solo dejas que haga Kasumi, e insistes en darle de comer porque en el fondo, te gustaría que él amara tu comida porque tienes la idea que debes de "alimentar a tu hombre"

**SHAMPSSS**: idea retrógrada por cierto, yo soy feliz de que Mousse me alimente a mi.

**AKARI-CHAN**: aparte de que ahora hay envío de comida a domicilio. ¿Akane, sigues ahí? ¿Acaso el descubrimiento de que en verdad te gusta Ranma te dejó en shock?

**SHAMPSSS**: te apuesto a que está congelada. Sabremos de ella en unas horas.

.

.

—Akane, ¿esto es enserio? De verdad...¿puedo estar aquí? —la mirada en la cara de Ranma era la de un niño en una dulcería. Casi casi se podían ver las estrellas en sus ojos.

—Si Ranma, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer...después del incidente de la semana pasada, me sentí mal. Mousse y Ryoga también vendrán, pero pensé que quizás querrías un rato para ti mismo aquí, en el primer y original Dojo Tendo. Shampoo me contó sobre tus intereses —Akane agachó su cabeza, sentía mucha pena por no haberse atrevido a preguntarle ella misma a Ranma. Y desde la realización que si, de hecho le gustaba, le estaba costando verlo a la cara.

—Es hermoso…Akane, no podrías haberme dado algo mejor que esto —sujetó las manos de Akane entre las suyas, y le dedicó una mirada llena de emoción — muchas, muchísimas gracias —quitándose su camisa, quedando solo en una camiseta interior sin mangas, Ranma comenzó a hacer algunas katas. Podría haber pasado un tornado por el vecindario y el no se habría enterado. Este era definitivamente uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Narradora: otro de sus mejores días fue cuando encontró un cupón para una cena gratis en un restaurante de sushi. Ese día, también corrieron lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Akane sonrió, aunque también se ruborizó al verlo así vestido —Disfrútalo Ranma, estaré en la casa si necesitas algo.

—Aja...

Sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en su interior, Akane salió del Dojo, y para su sorpresa, su padre se encontraba en el pasillo que lo conectaba con la casa principal. La casa donde creció.

—Papá, no pensé que fuera a verte aquí hoy —dijo mientras lo abrazaba a modo de saludo —Tenía entendido que tenías una reunión con Nabiki y los inversionistas de Corea del Sur.

—Se atrasó por un par de horas la reunión, aproveché para regresar y cambiarme la corbata, ésta no le agrada a Nabiki-

—El amarillo no te sienta bien padre, hola hermanita —Nabiki saludo con la mano a Akane —y quiero ganar esta cuenta. ¿Que te trae por aquí, Akane? ¿Ganando puntos con el hombre que casi pasa a mejor vida por tu "comida"?

—Las comillas al aire están de más Nabiki, si era comida —contratacó Akane —pero si, después de lo acontecido, hum, me enteré que esto sería algo que le agradaría a Ranma, y era fácil cumplirlo.

—¿Hay un chico ahí ahora? —el señor Tendo discretamente abrió la puerta hacia el dojo para mirar en su interior —¿quién es Akane?

—Es mi, digamos, asistente personal durante este mes, papá —responde mientras voltea a ver su celular —y...¿papá?

—¿Padre? —ambas hermanas se voltearon a ver a la cara, no era común de su progenitor dejarlas a media conversación. Se acercaron silenciosamente detrás de él, la cara de Soun reflejando algo que nunca imaginaron ver, asombro.

—Akane, ¿él es…él es tu asistente? ¿A eso se dedica? Míralo —el señor Tendo cruzó sus brazos, frotando su barbilla en señal de admiración—es claramente un prodigio de las artes marciales

Posando sus ojos sobre Ranma, la verdad le cayó a Akane como una tonelada de ladrillos. Su padre tenía toda la razón. Maldita sea, tenía toda la razón. Ranma era...increíble. Sus movimientos eran tan naturales, se veía que había nacido para hacer esto. Parecía flotar por el aire, cada patada, cada golpe, estaban perfectamente calculados.

—Nabiki, debemos contratarlo en este instante. Alguien como el representando al Dojo Tendo sería...

—Sería una mina de oro —los ojos de Nabiki relucieron ante la idea de más dinero. Volteando a buscar a su guardaespaldas personal, sonrío antes de darle la siguiente indicación —Kuonji, tráeme los papeles. Ya sabes cuales.

Kuonji, con su larga cabellera café en una coleta alta, y como siempre, portando un impecable traje sastre negro a la medida, hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

Akane no podía apartar la mirada de el cuerpo de Ranma, volando de un lado al otro del Dojo.

—Akaneeee, ¡ya llegamos! —volteó al ver una sonriente Akari, con Ryoga detrás de ella sosteniendo dos pequeños cerdos en sus brazos, y a Shampoo, siendo protegida de los rayos del sol por una sombrilla sujeta por Mousse —Hola señor Tendo ¡hace mucho que no lo veo! Ryoga, este es el señor Soun Tendo, el padre de Akane.

—Y este ser Mousse, señor Tendo —haciendo una vaga indicación con su mano —ser mi asistente personal.

Ambos le dirigieron una profunda reverencia al padre de Akane, antes de poner cara de niños en Navidad, urgidos de alcanzar a Ranma dentro del dojo.

—Pasen chicos, pasen —entraron corriendo como locos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el dojo se lleno de ruido y movimiento. Golpes a una velocidad inhumana, cuerpos volando uno frente al otro. Ataques por doquier, Ranma esquivando el puño de Ryoga al mismo tiempo que pateaba el torso de Mousse, Mousse lanzando armas escondidas hacía ambos, era un festín visual para un conocedor.

La mandíbula del señor Tendo cayó al piso.

—¿LOS TRES?! ¿LOS TRES SON ASÍ DE BUENOS?! NABIKIIIIIIII!

—¡En eso estoy papá! —chasqueando la lengua, sacó su celular para rápidamente pedirle más papeles a Kuonji —si, así es, ¡trae más contratos y avísale a los abogados que vengan lo más pronto posible al Dojo!

Akari y Shampoo se miraron a los ojos, no entendían la locura que ocurría a su alrededor —¿Que? ¿De qué hablan Akane?

Rascándose la mejilla, Akane explicó —resulta que...la razón por la cual los chicos aman tanto las artes marciales, es porque son realmente, REAAAAAALMENTE, verdaderamente, estúpidamente, buenos. Ranma es claramente un genio. Y por lo poco que he podido ver, Ryoga y Mousse no se quedan muy detrás.

Akari tenía los ojos como platos —con razón cuando Katsunishiki se escapó Ryoga pudo vencerlo fácilmente.

—Akari —dijo Akane incrédulamente —Ryoga derrotó a un cerdo de 3 toneladas, entrenado en sumo...¿y no pensaste que quizás sería bueno en las artes marciales?!

—Esto es increíble —Shampoo tenía la boca abierta —no solo es buen asistente, cocinero, chofer, ama de casa, decente, honesto y con un cuerpo de infarto...

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene cuerpo de infarto?! —pregunto una perturbada pero intrigada Akane.

—Ryoga también está suculento... —dijo Akari, tapándose la boca ante tal admisión.

—...pero también es un buen artista marcial?! —Shampoo volteó hacia las otras dos con una genuina expresión de preocupación —¿que hemos hechooooo? Ahora serán exitosos y ricos y jamás los volveremos a ver.

Akane y Akari pusieron cara de horror. Una penumbra negra rodeó a las tres chicas.

—No lo sabíamos, no teníamos manera de saberlo —fue lo único que podía repetir con una voz monótona Akari.

—Pensé que eran unos vivales, unos aprovechados. ¡Jamás pensé que tuvieran talento real! —Akane se pasó las manos por la cabellera, angustiada. No quería admitirlo, pero no estaba lista para despedirse de Ranma.

**Narradora**: nada como un estafador con un corazón de oro para ganarse el corazón de la bella protagonista. Gracias Hollywood, por la inspiración. Se te aprecia.

Nerviosamente enredando la pulsera que le regaló Ranma entre sus dedos, Akane vió como su padre y Nabiki se aproximaban con los chicos. No negaba el estar feliz por ellos después de todo, pero...¿ahora que?

Días después, tres previamente miserables casi-pordioseros jóvenes firmaron el contrato que cambiaría su vida. Observando la lujosa sala de juntas en el corporativo de los Dojo Tendo, Ryoga comenzó a reír.

—No lo puedo creer, lo logramos!

Dándole a Ranma una alegre palmada en la espalda —Esa infección intestinal fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, gracias por tu sacrificio Ranma —dijo Mousse.

—De nada —respondió sarcásticamente Ranma—literal estuve muerto tres minutos, pero me da gusto verte tan feliz.

—Piensen —Ryoga se quitó una lágrima del rabillo del ojo —¡ya no tenemos que vivir en esa pocilga! Podré mantenerme y quizás algún día, Akari querrá salir conmigo…SIN Katsunishiki.

—¡Cada uno tendrá su propio baño y cama! —continuó maravillado Mousse — y también espero que la señorita Shampoo acepte salir a una cita conmigo…

—¡Ya no tendremos que darle a Gosunkugi fotos de nosotros en ropa interior para pagar la renta! —los tres no pudieron evitarlo, comenzaron a saltar, abrazándose y riéndose sin parar.

Un golpe a la puerta los obligó a sentarse y tomar pose de gente habituada a tener buena fortuna en su vida.

La cabeza de Akane apareció por el marco de la puerta —hola honorables nuevos rostros del Dojo Tendo, ¿no está mi papá aquí?

—Lo siento Akane, salió hace poco —le respondió Mousse —pero seguramente está en su oficina. Deberíamos de irnos también, hay que recoger lo que queda de nuestras pertenencias.

Los tres se alzaron para salir de la sala de juntas, pero Ranma se quedó detrás. Indicándoles que se adelantaran, se acercó a Akane.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si, todo bien, gracias —respondió mientras se acomodaba un mechón del cabello detrás de su oreja —¿Tú? Se cumplieron todos tus sueños. Debes estar extasiado.

—No lo voy a negar, estoy realmente feliz. Pero tu —opinó mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella —te ves algo miserable, ¿que te pasa? Hemos pasado un mes juntos, se cuando estás mintiendo.

—No me pasa nada.

—¿No has hablado con tu padre verdad? ¿No te dijo lo de la negociación de mi contrato? ¿Lo de la cláusula 14?

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Creo que deberías de leerla, eso seguro te quitará esa cara larga que traes marimacho —se alejó, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Huh —se dijo para si misma mientras sacaba su celular del bolso. Desconfiada, marcó a la persona que podría sacarla de la duda.

—Hermanita, que placer oírte.

—Hey Nabiki, ¿me podrías mandar el contrato de Ranma a mi correo? Tengo un par de dudas...

—Tan directa, me encanta. Deberías de ser así siempre. Te lo mando en un instante —Akane alcanzó a oír en el fondo un chasqueo de dedos y un "gracias Kuonji". Akane rodó los ojos, solo su hermana tendría un séquito de guardaespaldas femeninos. Fueran mujeres de nacimiento o no, todas vestidas impecables.

El ding de su teléfono le indicó que había recibido el correo. Movió rápidamente su dedo, tratando de llegar al número indicado. Agghh, puro blah blah blah de abogados. Al fin, lo leyó en voz alta:

CLÁUSULA XIV:

-Una cita OBLIGATORIA a la semana con la señorita Akane Tendo.

.

.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**:

HOLIIIIIII! No pensé que tendría esta respuesta! Me la estoy pasando tan bien con estos tres pobres desgraciados (jajajajaja) que no estaba lista para dejarlos ir. Pero creo que es un buen final. Soy mala, ni beso se dieron aquí. Imaginemos que se lo darán después :D Lo que pensé fue, aunque llevan un mes entero conviviendo, es parte de su personalidad no admitir tan abiertamente -por lo menos el uno al otro -que se gustan, lo harían después.

Me disculpo por mi uso excesivo de emojis en los mensajes de texto, pero me causan mucha gracia y los podía usar aquí, ya que realmente no van con "Capturando Tu Corazón" (づ￣ ³￣)づ

A mis muy estimadas señoritas del TeamRC gracias por aguantarme estos días, escribiendo como desquiciada a último momento. No saben como me alegran la existencia, es un honor ser parte del equipo.

Y gracias EXTRA especiales a **Shojoranko**, quien dio los fabulosos apodos de los chicos para el chat jajajajaja. Me salvó de mi cerebro pasita, porque estaba bien seca.

Mil gracias por todos los reviews, ahora si, felizmente los responderé :D

**SARITANIMELOVE**: aaamoooo, amo que me has dejado reviews por todos lados, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. Me da muchísimo gusto que te agrade lo que escribo :D

**Revontuli Amin**: si son unos mensos, pero tienen buen corazón jajajaja.

**AZULMITLA**: entretenido era parte de la intención

**LumLumLove**: que tu ames este fic hace que valga la pena el haberlo escrito (´。• ᵕ •。`) Espero el final no haya sido decepcionante jajajaja

**kariim**: wiiiiii si perdieron yenes, y por poco aún mas dignidad, pero al final, todo bien

**AzusaCT**: Taro…si o no, lo de Taro se veía venir jajajajaja.

**yamila R**: no doy falsas esperanzas con Capturando, no planeo abandonarlo para nada!

**Llek BM**: ahhh Ryoga pasivo…jajajajaja. Pero lindo!

**Maryconchita**: este no me quedó tan cómico como los pasados, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

**Juany Rdz**: mi cabecita es un lugar extraño jajajaja

**Emiilu**: muchísimas gracias, siempre espero con ansias tus reviews, son tan lindos! ヽ( ´‿´ )ノ

**Hatsuhana**: Verdad que Ryoga sería el uke? Hemos tenido varias pláticas al respecto jajajajajaja

**Guest**: espero haber resuelto tus dudas, ya viste que tenían manera de pagar la renta. Completamente desagradable, pero si tenían como jajajajaja.

**Kaysachan**: somos del darkside, me hace tan feliz ╰(▔∀▔)╯

**RowCinzia**: La narradora me fascinaaaa.

Si me llega algun review con buenas dudas, trataré de responderlo después!


End file.
